Jerza Love Fest 2015
by wordslinger
Summary: My submissions for the Jerza Love Fest 2015 prompts on tumblr. These are unrelated and not in any kind of order.
1. Lust

_The maiden stood at the head of the ship. She grasped the railing tightly as a gust of wind ruffled the lace at the bust of her dress and whipped her hair into a flowing mass of curls behind her. She wasn't sure what to make of the open sea as of yet but her heart longed for adventure and the promise of new places left her alabaster complexion pink with anticipation._

 _A calloused hand landed on her shoulder possessively. His finger stroked the bare skin at her clavicle and the maiden could hear the wicked grin in his voice when he spoke._

 _"I've been looking for you, my lady." His lips brushed her ear and the warmth of his breath made her shiver in spite of the chilled wind._

 _"Have you?" she asked breathlessly. The pirate's hand stayed down toward the swell of her breasts._

 _"I think it's time I gave you a tour of the Captain's Quarters."_

 _The maiden's heart skipped a beat and she knew that by the time the sun rose the next morning her innocence would be lost to the crisp white sheets of his bunk._

 _"Alright," she whispered tremulously and allowed him to lead her aft._

Erza sighed and glanced up from her book. _The Maidenhead_ was an old favorite of hers but on this particular night she couldn't concentrate. She peered over the top edge of the binding and her eyebrows furrowed. Jellal was lounging on the couch with a ridiculously pretentious stack of magical encyclopedias next to him on the floor. His legs were stretched out across the cushions and every so often he'd reach up to run a hand through his messy hair. Jellal's hair always seemed to be intentionally disheveled and it was one of the many things about him that made her toes curl.

She had a running list of things she loved to casually observe while he wasn't looking. The way his biceps stretched the sleeves of his t-shirts regularly drove her to distraction, and it didn't matter what he was reading he sometimes ran his fingers over the words on the page. Erza liked Jellal's fingers a _lot_. However, neither of those were what currently drew her attention.

Jellal had a new accessory and she couldn't stop staring.

There was something about the way his reading glasses sat on his face that she absolutely loved – and Erza was almost offended by them. He was just sitting there like he couldn't feel the frustrated lust rolling off of her. _Honestly._ He could've warned her that the glasses would be so… so… She wanted to crawl over him, straddle his lap and kiss him silly before pulling the glasses from his face. It would be part of her fantasy to gently fold and set them aside.

Instead of picking up on any of her desires, though, he just sat. On the couch. Reading page after page of magical theory. As if he wasn't already one of the most powerful mages on the continent.

Erza rearranged herself in the arm chair and tried to go back to her book.

 _The maiden wasn't sure what she'd expected from a pirate but his quarters were pristine. She was only allowed a few brief seconds to take in her surroundings before his hand landed on her shoulder once more. He spun her to face him and crushed her petite body against his chest. His open shirt left a sliver of bare skin visible and the maiden found herself pleased to realize he was just as sun-kissed there as the backs of his hands._

 _His rough fingers grazed her cheeks and his eyes penetrated. "Have you been with a man before?"_

 _"I haven't," she said softly._

 _"And what would your father say if he knew you were in the private cabin of one such as myself?"_

 _"I… I don't care! I'm not his property or anyone else's!"_

 _The pirate chuckled darkly. "And what if I claimed you as my own?"_

 _"I don't believe people can be property," the maiden said as her eyes darted to his lips that seemed to be perpetually grinning._

 _For a brief second the pirate's expression faltered but be recovered quickly enough. "You know little of this world, my lady."_

 _"Perhaps, but I know enough to take what I want." Her fingers grazed his chest and disappeared under the flap of his shirt._

 _The pirate smiled and the maiden wondered at how gleaming white his teeth were. "I'll be taking in equal measure on this night, my lady."_

 _She didn't have even a moment to respond because his fingers hooked into the laces of her bodice and snapped them free. Her milky, white breasts were exposed as the dress pooled at her feet. He tugged at the knot securing her petticoat and it, too, fell to the wood planked floor. The maiden was completely open to him and she fought against the impulse to cover herself._

 _Her boldness made him smile wider and his rough fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her breasts._

Erza tossed the book aside and glared at Jellal. He'd reclined further into the couch and had one hand casually resting behind his head. A few strands of his hair brushed the rims of his glasses and the flickering glare of the firelight danced on the lenses. She'd had enough.

It seemed that though she was wearing a nightgown he preferred over all the others, Jellal didn't notice her until she plucked the encyclopedia from his hand and set it aside.

"Can I help you, Erza?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"I think maybe," she purred draping her body across his. "You've done enough of that already and it's time for me to help _myself._ "

"I see. Well then could you share with me what exactly I've done?" His hands fit over her hips perfectly and _finally_ Jellal noticed what she was wearing. He grinned. "Have you been planning this seduction since changing tonight? I'd expect nothing less from a battle tactician of your caliber."

"I hadn't anticipated advancing my position this early but I couldn't help it, Jellal." Erza slid one leg up to balance herself over this lap.

"And why is that?" Jellal's smile didn't fade in the slightest as he leaned up to kiss the place just below her chin. One hand stayed firmly on her hip and the other traced tiny circles on the back of her thigh. Erza hummed softly when his fingertips brushed the soft swell of skin her panties didn't quite cover.

"Your glasses," she muttered.

Jellal hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and froze. "What about them?"

"They're sinful." Erza settled her weight over his still-hardening member and pushed the edge of his t-shirt up high enough to expose the trail of short hairs that led downward.

"Sinful?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said with finality and tugged on the elastic of his pajama pants. He wasn't undressing her fast enough and Erza was tired of waiting. She scooted backwards and pulled the flannel pants down around his thighs. "And it's obvious to me now that you're completely unaware of how appealing they are."

"They're just glasses, Erza." He watched with an amused curiosity as she leaned down to kiss just below his navel.

"No," she said kissing him again where his thigh met his hip. "They're a tool of erotic torture." Her hand wrapped around his erection and Jellal exhaled sharply. Erza ran her tongue along the underside and took him into her mouth. She tightened her grip around the base and applied suction as her lips pulled at the tip.

"Erza," Jellal breathed as he watched himself disappear into her mouth once again. As much as he wanted to let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, he needed to see her. It heightened the sensation to watch her skillfully, and oh so gently, suck him off. So instead of giving in, he feathered his fingers through her hair.

She met his eyes just before kissing the very tip of him and sliding back up his chest. He grasped her hair more tightly and pulled her into to him for a heated kiss. Jellal dug his fingers into the lace of her panties and the seams tore easily. He wondered if she had so many pairs of flimsy underwear on purpose. Erza never complained when he ripped them. She grabbed his cock again, and pumped him once – he was still slick with her saliva – and quickly lowered herself onto him. Jellal shoved the front of her nightgown up and over her breasts as soon as she was upright. Erza's breasts were never less than spectacular. In the firelight they appeared almost golden and he knew if he were to sit up and taste them as he wanted, her nipples would turn an enticing shade of mauve.

Aside from her breasts the best part of Erza on top was the way he could watch her envelope him over and over. Jellal admitted he had a kind of fetish for watching Erza do things to him and even though he'd never said as much out loud, she seemed to pick up on it and indulge him. With a lascivious moan she arched her back and planted her hands on his thighs. She clenched around him and he knew she'd reached the point of no return but needed help finishing.

His hands grasped her hips and he sat up to press his face between her breasts. Jellal kissed each one with equal fervor before quickly twisting and pressing her back into the seat of the couch. Erza's hair spread over the cushions and she smiled up at him. Her fingertips brushed his cheeks and Jellal tamped down the desire to pound into her.

"These," Erza whispered as she removed the glasses from his face and reached over to place them on the stack of encyclopedias. "Should come with a warning label."

He pulled out of her slightly and wrapped her leg high around his waist. "So should you," he said before sinking all the way back in.

They never made it off the couch that night and by the time the fire died out, Erza lay against his chest breathing softly in sleep. Her nightgown was in the same lump of clothes as his pants and Jellal pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa before kissing the top of her head. Who knew glasses could incite such spontaneous lust? He needed to make sure he had a backup pair… or three.


	2. Collision

_**Author's Note: This is a day late and I apologize. I've had technical drama and family drama. The pacing may be a little off but I can't take any longer than I already have.**_

* * *

"Hey, Fernandes!" Laxus's voice called out behind him and Jellal cringed. He'd stayed in for lunch because it was Wednesday and he needed time to prepare himself for his next patient. Laxus pulled out the opposite chair and sat down. So much for solitude.

"I thought you were having lunch with Mira today," Jellal muttered poking at the food in front of him.

"Nah, too much rain and the restaurant is packed." Laxus leaned back in the chair and eyed his friend curiously. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Your lunch is still in those tidy little baggies you bring all the time and you've pulverized your crackers."

Jellal glanced down and grimaced. "I'm just not hungry."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his soda. "Today's Wednesday, right? That hot redhead coming in today?"

"She's a patient, Laxus, you can't talk about her that way." Jellal argued weakly. He didn't want to talk about Miss Scarlet _at all_.

"She's _your_ patient, not mine. I can say she's hot."

"I don't know how Mira tolerates your wandering eye. It's pathetic."

"They're only eyes, Jellal. As long as my hands don't follow, Mirajane doesn't care where my gaze wanders." Laxus crumpled the soda can and tossed it into the garbage. "You look anxious."

"I'm not anxious."

Laxus stared him down for another minute before bursting into laugher. "You've got a thing for her, huh? Can't say I blame you. Do you think she'll be in the grey leggings today or the black? I personally like the grey better."

Jellal's eye twitched. "Laxus –"

"Are her thighs as firm as they look? Have you touched them without the leggings?"

"You haven't changed since college, you know that?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Laxus laughed. "How's she doing anyway? It's been what, six weeks since she first came in? I heard that collision was a real horror show."

"How do you know that?" Jellal finally opened the baggie containing his sandwich.

Laxus shrugged. "Mira's brother is a cop and she's obsessed with those police scanner apps on her phone. Pretty sure I remember a woman with her description getting all torn up and stuck in the guardrail."

"Wow. That's…" He trailed off. Miss Scarlet's medical records didn't have a lot of detail. At least not the ones he was privy to.

"The guy who hit her was drunk, I guess. I don't know if he made it or not. Mira lost interest when her brother left the scene. I wish she'd get a new hobby."

Jellal laughed and nearly choked on his food. "Your girlfriend is a ghoul."

"Mira _is_ pretty weird but she's also gorgeous and thinks I'm amazing. So it's cool."

"Well, if it was as bad as all that, I'd say Miss Scarlet is doing exceptional."

Laxus leaned forward and grinned. "Is she? Is she _dedicated_ to _regaining_ _mobility_?"

"You're the worst at puns and should stop trying altogether. Do you speak to your patients that way?" Jellal packed away his lunch trash and prepared to leave the cafeteria.

"Does she make you call her Miss Scarlet during sessions? Kinky." Jellal pulled a disgusted face and turned toward the exit. "I noticed you booked the pool for next week. Fifty bucks your redhead wears a bikini. Very smooth of you Fernandes."

"It isn't _smooth_. It's for her back. She works out at home and strained it."

Laxus's grin was disgustingly obnoxious. _"I bet."_

Jellal threw his garbage away with a force and stalked from the cafeteria. As he made his way to the front of the clinic to wait for Miss Scarlet he couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something important.

* * *

Laxus may have preferred Miss Scarlet's grey leggings, but Jellal found the black ones more appealing. Obviously it shouldn't matter to him what color her leggings were – she was a patient and he was a therapist and that's all there was to it.

Except that it wasn't. He _liked_ her and Jellal thought every week it was becoming more and more obvious. He hadn't ever found himself attracted to a patient before and he'd been dealing with the conflict he felt over it poorly – most especially because he didn't think he was alone in how he felt. It wasn't exactly _illegal_ for him to engage in a relationship with Miss Scarlet once she was out of his care, but the _ethics_ of the current situation were dicey. She had four more scheduled appointments and maybe once those were behind them things wouldn't feel as scandalous.

When she stood from her chair in the waiting room Jellal could tell right away her back was still bothering her.

"Still pretty stiff?" He asked as he led her to a padded table in the main equipment room.

"Yeah," She sighed and stretched out on her back with a wince.

"I'm sorry I couldn't book the pool for you, there's a filtration issue in the big one, and the smaller pool has been reserved for days." He placed a hand on her shin. "We can stretch though and that should help a little. Have you been alternating ice packs and a heating pad at night?"

"I have and it helps but then I go to work and everything starts hurting again." She smiled at him and Jellal felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat and turned to grab an icepack from the small freezer. "Thanks for putting up with all my whining over the last few weeks. I'm probably the worst kind of patient."

"Not at all," he said lifting the edge of her shirt to slide the pack under her lower back. "You've done a great job of following through and if it weren't for the muscle strain, I'd say your prognosis is pretty solid."

"It's not just me, I'm sure. You're wonderful at your job and I don't know that I would've responded as well to anyone else. My surgeon was kind of an asshole."

"I'll be sure to pass that opinion on to my boss," he joked. "Maybe she'll give me a raise."

"You deserve it," Miss Scarlet said softly. Jellal couldn't tear his eyes from hers and he didn't mean for the hand resting on her shin to twitch but it did. The timer he'd set for the icepack snapped his attention back to reality.

"Right. Well. Let's get started." She smiled at him again and he felt his face warm. "How does your leg feel this week? Have you been putting your full weight on it? Any balance problems?" Jellal's hand came to rest on her thigh and the other braced behind the heel of her foot.

"It's great," she bit her lip even as she said the words. Jellal gently bent her leg at the knee and pushed it to her chest.

"Great?" He grinned and unconsciously squeezed her thigh. "Be honest with me."

"It felt fine until I pulled my back. I guess maybe it was too soon for yoga?"

"Probably. I wouldn't recommend anything like that until at least the end of therapy. Your muscles are still building strength and yoga is a very specific kind of balance." As he spoke he planted her foot on the opposite side of her hips and worked his hand under her back. "How's that? Better?"

Miss Scarlet exhaled and her eyes fluttered closed in relief. "Yes, you definitely deserve a raise. Are you a wizard or what?"

Jellal chuckled and helped her into a sitting position. "No, it's not magic. Just science."

She arched her back and prodded the muscles with her hand. "Is there anything else I should be doing? How long will it be so painful?"

"A few weeks depending on how bad the initial strain pulled things. Are you taking anti-inflammatory medication? That might help, as well."

"I take them while I'm at work and it helps somewhat." He helped her off the table and suddenly remembered what he'd forgotten before.

"I can't believe I forgot, but you could try out a back brace."

"Like the kind they have at the pharmacy? I think I've seen those. They look pretty cumbersome." Her face was adorably skeptical and Jellal couldn't help but smile.

"Those are mostly for people who suffer back pain due to occupational hazards. I can get you one that has less of a footprint. Come on." The supply room was empty and Jellal dug around through the crates of various braces, wraps, and Ace Bandages. "I'm sorry it's such a mess in here. It's usually more organized."

Miss Scarlet took the brace and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. This particular design is new. It's thinner and sits around your waist and hips. I can show you if you want." She handed him the brace and lifted her shirt up to expose her torso. Jellal knew she needed to know how to wear it properly but when he'd offered to show her he hadn't thought of what all that might entail – even though he _should_ have.

Jellal stepped closer to her, slid the brace around her waist and attached the Velcro snugly.

"You should be able to breathe normally. How does that feel?"

Miss Scarlet gazed up at him in a way that made the small room feel very hot. "It feels amazing." Cautiously she brushed her fingers over his chest and Jellal caught them in his hand.

"Erza," he whispered roughly.

She let her forehead fall to his shoulder. "That's the first time you've called me anything other than Miss Scarlet."

"It's my defense mechanism."

"Do you need to defend yourself from me?" she asked looking back up at him with a sad smile.

"That's not what I meant but I don't think I can do this while you're still my patient." Jellal touched a wisp of hair that escaped her ponytail and it was just as soft as he'd imagined.

"What about _after?_ "

He pressed her hand flat against his chest. "After is another story."

Erza continued to look up at him in the same imploring way and when her other hand came up to wrap around the back of his neck, in the face of all logic, he didn't protest. Her fingernails grazed his scalp as she stretched up closer to his face.

"I look forward to the after part, then." Jellal squeezed his eyes shut when she kissed him softly.

He should've pulled back. He should've put space between their bodies and probably left the supply room altogether. But he didn't. Instead, Jellal impulsively returned her kiss and pulled her against him. Erza's lips were soft and pliant. He twisted the ends of her hair around his fingers, wanting to pull it free from the ponytail. Jellal's body felt supercharged with frustrated desire demanding release and his senses didn't return to him until he heard a door shut down the hall.

Erza froze and her eyes went wide with surprise. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have kissed you. Will you get in trouble?"

"I don't think anyone saw us, but until your last appointment is over, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be so…" Jellal glanced toward the doorway. "Isolated." He released her hair with a wistful sadness, and stepped away from her.

"Thank you for the back brace. I appreciate it."

"I hope it works for you, Erza." She smiled when he used her first name. "And no more yoga."

"I promise. I'll see you next week."

Jellal spent the next several minutes trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him before leaving the supply room.

* * *

"You owe me fifty bucks," Laxus said nonchalantly as he strode past Jellal in the hallway just outside the natatorium.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take cash." Jellal frowned as Laxus disappeared into the main equipment room. He didn't have time to decipher what had been said because Erza was waiting for him poolside. The appointment was already ten minutes behind because his previous patient spent a full ten minutes going on about personal things that really weren't even his business.

He changed into his swim trunks and rash guard as quickly as possible, and headed out to the pool area. As soon as he entered the natatorium he realized what Laxus had been talking about. Erza perched on the side of the pool with her bare legs hanging over the edge. Her beautiful red hair was in the familiar pony tail but instead of her typical leggings and long-sleeved t-shirts she wore a black bikini.

Jellal tried not to stare. With a groan of resignation he ruffled his hair and joined her at the edge of the water.

"How did the back brace work for you this week?" he asked startling her a little.

"Pretty good! I also ordered a new office chair for my desk and that's helped quite a bit, too."

"I'm glad. Ready to get in the water? It should be warm." He cleared his throat awkwardly. Erza was smiling at him again and he almost couldn't take it. "The temperature is regulated year 'round."

"I'm all ready, Mister Fernandes." Erza said quietly to him before hopping off the edge and into the pool. He really tried to not notice the waves rippling around her breasts. Maybe this session was his cosmic punishment for kissing her the previous week. He deserved it.

"Right," he whispered before joining her.

The pool was indeed warm and he was so grateful he'd made the decision to be in the water with Erza. Certain parts of him weren't behaving as they should in public and when he helped ease her into a comfortable position with the floaties, it became clear that the back of her looked just as pleasing as the front when framed by gently lapping waves of water. There was a group of elderly women on the other side of the pool participating in an aerobics class so every few minutes Jellal would redirect Erza's orientation to prevent her from floating towards them.

"I didn't realize water aerobics qualified as physical therapy." Erza said. Her chin rested on her arms, which were folded over the foam floaties under her chest.

"Aquatics can be very good for people who have weak muscles, and bones or people who need to build balance." He chuckled and glanced over at the class. "Not all of those ladies are here on referral, though. That particular class is open to the public."

"I see. Do you ever teach it?"

"Not anymore," he mumbled, nudging the floatie at her ankles.

Erza laughed. "I'm sensing a story here."

"Let's just say it's for the best that I'm out of their reach. There's a reason I wear this rash guard in the pool now."

"Well, can you blame them?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at him. "You're a handsome young man. Perhaps the temptation was too great."

Jellal snorted. "I can't believe you're excusing sexual harassment."

"I'm not excusing it," she said with a giggle. "I'm just saying I can understand the appeal."

"Are you saying if you were an older woman and in that class you'd be okay with harassing your unsuspecting instructor?"

"Maybe. If it was you, I'd consider it." Erza adjusted herself on the floaties and Jellal brought his hand up under her to steady her position. One hand supported her stomach and the other lay flat on her thigh. All of the available skin was smooth but he wanted to touch more of it.

"Don't slip, now," he muttered. "I can't have you splashing around and making a scene. Those grabby old ladies might get jealous."

He felt her stomach muscled twitch. "We can't have that," Erza replied. "Do I need to pee on your leg?"

Jellal laughed and his hand strayed to the top of her thigh. "No, I don't think that's necessary."

Erza grinned and turned back to face forward. "I hope not. It would be a shame if one of your fangirls snatched you up before I got my chance. Two weeks is such a long time."

* * *

Jellal stood on Erza's back patio and stared. "You didn't tell me you had a hot tub at home."

"Was I supposed to? For the record, I wasn't even allowed in it until after they confirmed my femur healed and I could walk." Erza pressed a bottle of beer into his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Want to go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring a change of clothes or anything –" Jellal trailed off as he watched Erza set her drink aside and pull her clothes off. She left them in a pile on the wood-planked deck and lowered herself into the bubbling water. The last thing she removed was her bra and when it landed in a wet slap on the desk she leaned against the side of the hot tub.

"What were you saying?"

The water was warm but Erza was hot. Once he'd settled on the bench she slid into his lap and kissed him forcefully. He couldn't stop the satisfied groan that escaped his throat when her tongue brushed against his. One arm secured her tightly against his chest and his other hand smoothed up her back to tangle in her hair that was finally free of a ponytail.

"You're pretty eager tonight, Erza," he mumbled between kisses.

"I think it's a little unfair that you've been the only one doing the touching for two months. There's a lot of you I need to make up time for." She widened her thighs and settled fully against him. "I want you to do all the things to me you were thinking of doing that day in the pool, Jellal."

"I wasn't –"

She laughed softly. "You were." Erza kissed his cheek and moved to his neck. "Touch me," she whimpered.

Jellal's hand at her waist moved down to the softest skin between her legs. He slid over her folds and into the part of her that was hotter, and wetter than the water of the hot tub. The sounds she made as he discovered all the ways she liked to be touched and enjoyed left him out of breath and _very_ hard. Just before she finished, Erza reached down and grabbed his erection. His hand was shoved away and she mounted him quicker than he had time to prepare for.

Erza's stamina and ability to hold herself off until the moment he was ready to finish was impressive. Of course, he'd known she was athletic and disciplined by the way she'd handled her sessions and home workouts. She clenched around him and the sensation only made his own orgasm that much more mind-blowing.

When she kissed him this time it was a much slower, lazier process.

"That wasn't all of it, by the way," Jellal said breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"I'll need more than one go in the hot tub to accomplish all the things that crossed my mind that day in the pool."

Erza smiled and kissed him softly before resting her head on his shoulder. "I very much look forward to our next session, then."


	3. Connection

_**Author's Note: I realize that Meredy could probably remove her sensory links at any time, but where's the fun in that?**_

* * *

The job had been relatively easy. Jellal's team of three – Erik, Meredy, and himself – had managed to wrap everything up a full day early. On the trip back to Magnolia Jellal had tolerated, with minimal grace, Meredy's communication lacrima beeping every few minutes. Apparently, not that he cared at all, Juvia was having a Gray-related emotional meltdown and thought Meredy the most sympathetic ear. Erik had it the worst and stared out of the train window mournfully the entire ride home.

Both Jellal and Erik left her on the platform still typing out conciliatory text messages to Juvia before she could even say goodbye. She suspected her male counterparts were anxious to be out of her company. Jellal's annoyance with her refusal to switch the communication lacrima into a silent mode was an ongoing issue, and Erik was forever grouchy, regardless. Meredy supposed being subjected to everyone's thoughts could be pretty tiresome.

When Juvia was finally pacified with a promise of dinner together, and important Girl Time, Meredy headed home to her apartment. She wanted a soak in the tub to wash the stench of work and travel off of her. Undeniably she still felt most comfortable on a team with Jellal and Erik – even after two years of having an obvious Fairy Tail guild mark – but they were _men_. When Erza and Kinana weren't around their idea of comfort and proper bathing left a whole lot to be desired. They weren't filthy, per se… but Meredy liked to smell nice _all_ the time. Since joining Fairy Tail and settling herself down the idea of returning to the post-Ultear, pre-Sorano, Crime Sorciere style of living disgusted her.

The most treasured part of Meredy's small apartment was the bath. She loved it more than anything. Nothing made her feel more grown up and independent like the row of candles she'd light on the windowsill and the jumble of oils and soaps that sat on the ledge. She'd never had the opportunity to really _own_ things before and her bath felt very private. Eventually, though, the water always went cold and she was forced to move from the bath to the bed. On this night, however, she had plans with Juvia so sleep wasn't an option – not when her closest friend needed her.

With a wistful glance at the pile of colorful pillows at the head of her bed, Meredy left her apartment freshly dressed and smelling like freesia.

It wasn't until halfway through dinner when she first noticed it. The pink band, albeit a little faded, was still glowing around her wrist. She'd shared a sensory link with Jellal so many times having a connection with him was almost second nature… and she wouldn't have noticed it at all if… if he weren't so obviously… _excited._

Juvia sat across from her looking forlorn and brokenhearted, and Meredy was starting to sweat. She crossed her legs and tried desperately to ignore the building pressure between them. Her face turned red and the palms of her hands tingled.

"Juvia just doesn't know what to do about her beloved Gray. Sometimes he's so cold and other times he's hot."

"Uh… hot. Right. That's not your fault, Juvia. Gray was probably emotionally stunted before you met him." Meredy tried to distract herself from her rising body temperature by aggressively twirling a strand of hair around her finger and tugging… _hard_.

"Is Juvia so unlovable? Why doesn't he want to be as close to Juvia as she does him?" Juvia wiped a tear on her napkin and took a sip of her water.

"No! You're not unlovable! You're very…" Meredy's heart rate spiked and a flutter low in her stomach made her groan and clench her jaw. The feeling faded away and she exhaled a sigh of relief. "You're great, Juvia. I love being with you and if Gray doesn't see that, it's his loss."

"Juvia really thought things would be different by now! She thought we'd be married and have at least two babies! Juvia can feel her fertility slipping away with every passing year."

Meredy pulled a face somewhere between horror and exasperation. She didn't want to think of fertility right now… or uteruses… or vaginas in general. Not when she was experiencing second hand sex _in public_! Suddenly Meredy was gasping for breath. Flickers of intense pleasure touched every inch of her body and her toes curled right inside of her shoes. Just as quickly as the feeling came on, though, it disappeared.

"Juvia, no. No you're not losing… fertility." Meredy tugged on her hair again. "You're still plenty young and able to conceive. I'm sure the seven years you all were trapped on Tenrou Island didn't effect you at all!"

"Oh, no! Juvia didn't even think of that! What if she's _already_ infertile!" Juvia sobbed openly into her napkin and Meredy felt awful. She wanted to sob into her own napkin but for very different reasons.

"Please, Juvia, that's not –" The intense pressure in her chest and between her thighs returned with a force and Meredy sank her teeth into her balled fist. Just when she thought it would peak and she'd finally be free of stupid Jellal's sexual exploits, the feeling lessened.

 _Damn it, Jellal!_ She thought, twisting her napkin between her fingers. _Just finish already!_

"Juvia is so sorry," her friend muttered. "This wasn't meant to be such a sad evening. We can talk about your recent mission. Was it very difficult?" She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Juvia has heard rumors that Jellal is a very _disciplined_ and _demanding_ leader."

"Uh," Meredy laughed nervously. She didn't want to talk about Jellal either. "He can be… difficult at times. My biggest issue with him currently is his inability to simply handle business." Another wave of orgasmic desire surged through her and Meredy scowled. "He can't just get in and get out. There's always some kind of torturous process with him."

Juvia's eyebrow quirked. She'd never heard Meredy speak so candidly about her old friend and comrade.

"And I hate how he's always pushing things to the most agonizing _possible_ ends." Meredy straightened in her seat and tried not to squeak too loudly. A not-so-subtle ripple just below her navel promised an end shortly. "And –" She clutched the edge of the table in frustration. "I –"

"Meredy are you okay?" Juvia's concern was written all over her face.

"I'm –" Meredy grit her teeth and exhaled heavily in a way that she hoped didn't sound too much like the moan her body wanted it to be. "Wow," she whispered, panting.

"Do you… need a moment?" Juvia asked pushing her water glass toward Meredy.

"I'm fine now. I don't know what came over me," she said before emptying the water glass in three gulps.

By the time she left the restaurant Meredy had become painfully aware of two things. First and foremost: no more sensory links with Jellal. _Ever._ And secondly she didn't think she'd ever be able to look Erza in the eye again.


	4. Lock

Erza's fingernails dug into his chest and Jellal couldn't deny that the pain brought a spark of pleasure with it. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, grinned down at him, and bit her bottom lip in the exact way that always made his stomach twitch in excitement.

Her body moved above him in an erratic rhythm only she could understand but he didn't mind. Erza moaned loudly and braced herself on the headboard. Strands of red hair brushed his face and chest. Finally she leaned down and granted him a kiss.

"I promise I'll make this worth your while, Jellal," she said breathily.

Jellal's hands ached to grasp her hips and even her movements out. He almost reached for them but… right. The handcuffs. Erza's fingers wrapped around his bound wrists and she pressed her breasts against him.

"Patience." Her voice was ragged in his ear and when she finally returned her weight to his hips a hand snaked down her body to help herself along. Honestly the site of it alone was enough to make Jellal sweat but seeing the place where he entered her and feeling her climax rush through her created a flurry of sensation just below his navel and reaching all the way to his toes.

Erza collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. Jellal tried to catch his own breath and rattled the handcuffs against the headboard.

"Okay," he said softly. "I've had enough of not touching you."

"What we just did wasn't enough touching?" Erza asked tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Not at all. There's parts of you that simply seeing isn't enough."

She sighed and sat up. Erza was always beautiful but Jellal thought her most lovely just after sex. There was a happy glow about her that he hoped he'd never stop seeing.

"Alright. I guess I've had my fun." She winked at him and slid off his body. Erza held out her hand and extracted a ring of keys from her requip-space. Jellal flexed his fingers and patiently waited for her to release him.

Erza selected a small silver key and began to poke around on the handcuffs for the lock. After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time Jellal heard her huff with frustration and the keys jangled on the ring.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just…" she trailed off mumbling to herself.

"What?"

"The key…"

"What about the key?"

"It's not…"

"Erza, what's going on?"

She sighed and sat back on her heels. "I can't find the right key," she said looking anywhere but him.

"There's only so many keys on that ring," he stated cautiously.

"That's the thing, though. This silver one is supposed to work!" Erza's hands balled into fists and she scowled. "Juvia said –"

" _Juvia?!_ You borrowed these things from Juvia? _Erza!_ "

" _What?_ She said she's used them hundreds of times before on Gray and they've never had a problem!"

Jellal let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes in frustration. He tried very hard not to imagine where the handcuffs had been before they were secured around his wrists. _Borrowed handcuffs!_

"It's fine!" Erza insisted rubbing his arm helpfully. "I promise it'll be fine. Just let me call Juvia and we'll… oh… wait…"

"What now?" Jellal groaned, tugging at the cuffs again.

"Well, Juvia and Gray left for a job this morning. They won't be back for a few days." Erza gazed down at him and looked on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Jellal. This whole thing was my idea."

"No, no, please don't cry. Just stand back and I'll use my magic to break them off. We'll just give Juvia some money to replace them."

"Uh –" Erza's voice still shook. "About the magic. Um…"

"What now?" Suddenly the truth of the situation dawned on him. "These are magic suppressing restraints, aren't they?"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry. I should've told you."

Jellal sighed and stared at the ceiling. Things couldn't possibly be any worse. Truth be told, he hadn't even wanted to use the handcuffs to begin with! Erza had pestered him for weeks and in a moment of exhausted weakness he'd given in to her. Never again, though.

"You have nothing in your requip dimension that can slice through these? Nothing at all?"

Erza fidgeted.

"Out with it. What now?"

"Well, see," she wouldn't even look at him. Jellal braced himself for the worst. "I thought that since we were on a kind of vacation that I wouldn't need the majority of my armor and weapons. It's all being repaired and upgraded right now. All I have is my favorite sword and it definitely won't be able to handle the handcuffs…" Erza glanced at him finally. _Shamefully._ "Unless you want me to cut your hands off."

They two of them sat in an awkward silence. Erza picked at the quilting of the blanket and Jellal tried to keep his breathing even. He didn't see the sense of griping at her because she clearly felt bad enough about the mistake.

"Oh, wait!" Erza hopped up from the bed and changed back into her dress. "I think I have an idea! I bet Gajeel can get them off of you!" She stepped toward the bedroom door. "I promise I'll be back right away!"

"Erza!"

"What?"

He gestured to his body as best he could in his position.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm naked."

"Oh, right." She covered him with the blanket and smiled. "Sorry. I won't be long." Erza kissed his forehead before disappearing into the hallway. When Jellal heard the front door slam shut he exhaled a loud, frustrated growl.

* * *

Jellal's anxiety was rising. Erza and Gajeel were arguing in the corner, and Levy awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't tell me all of…" Gajeel gestured to Jellal. " _This!_ You tricked me!"

" _You_ didn't ask for details!" Erza hissed. "It's a simple enough job! Shall I submit an official request with Mira?"

"Uh –" Jellal protested vainly. He didn't want to involve anyone else. If Mirajane found out about his situation, then Laxus would too. The last thing Jellal wanted was for _that_ to happen.

Both Gajeel and Erza ignored him completely, but Levy smiled sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay. This whole thing is really my fault. I should've said no to the handcuffs."

"Erza can be a very… _persuasive_ woman. No one would blame you for giving in." Levy's eyes flit to the handcuffs still chaining him to the bed. "Would you mind if I take a look?"

Jellal would've shrugged if his shoulders weren't aching so badly. "Sure, go ahead. This can't possibly get worse, right?"

Levy moved around the edge of the bed and peered at the handcuffs. Jellal continued to scowl at Erza and Gajeel.

"All you have to do is bite them off, Gajeel! I'll pay you if that's what you want!" Erza's hands were planted firmly on her hips but Gajeel's arms remained just as firmly crossed over his chest.

"I'm not bitin' sex cuffs off a dude. I got limits."

"They're not sex cuffs!" Erza shouted.

"Was he cuffed to the bed while you were fucking?" Jellal couldn't tell if Erza's face turned red from rage or embarrassment.

"Gajeel! I'm ordering you to –"

"So it's an order now? Not a paying job? And sorry, lady, I don't take orders from you. I'm S-Class now, too, so you don't get to boss me around!" He turned to the bed and studiously avoided Jellal's eyes – which was just fine. "C'mon, Shrimp. We're outta here."

"Uh, actually," Levy finally stepped away from the headboard. "I think maybe I can get these off myself."

A mixture of _"You're not touching him!"_ and _"Oh, thank you, Levy!"_ came from both Erza and Gajeel at once.

Levy smiled nervously. "There's some writing engraved on the underside of the right… uh… clasp." Jellal appreciated Levy's technical terms as opposed to _sex cuffs_. "They're basically instructions for a safety plan in case the keys are lost."

"Can you operate the release then?" Erza asked hopefully.

"I can but I'm afraid the handcuffs will be inoperable after that. I'm sorry."

"That's not really going to be an issue," Jellal mumbled shifting on the bed uncomfortably.

"Okay then," Levy leaned over his hands again and as quietly as possibly whispered the engraved words onto the magical handcuffs. With a click and a rattling of metal they fell open and Jellal immediately sat up and hugged his arms to his chest. He'd never been more relieved in his life.

"I always knew you were a freak, Fernandes," Gajeel said quickly before pulling Levy into his side and leaving the bedroom.

When Erza finally met his eyes, she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Jellal."

"It's fine, Erza. I blame myself really." He pat the space on the bed next to him and smiled as best he could. Half the day had gone and the sunlight was crawling across the floor toward dusk. She joined him reluctantly. "I'm not mad."

"No?" Erza turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"No. But I'm going to have to say no more handcuffs. Ever."

* * *

The next evening Laxus slid into the chair across from Jellal at a table near the back wall of the guildhall. He didn't say a word but simply slid a shot glass across the table and produced a bottle filled with dark liquid.

"What's that?" Jellal asked.

"Does it matter?" Laxus poured two shots. "This first drink is a solidarity shot for the members of The Crazy Girlfriends Survivor's Club."

"Solidarity," Jellal mumbled before swallowing it down.


	5. Storm

_**Author's Note: Shameless, self-indulgent poetry. I'm not sorry at all.**_

* * *

When her soul was gone he felt its loss

He couldn't even turn to see

The great Titania had fallen

And her vengeful lover had no time to grieve

* * *

All would die by his skill that night

The angry heavens in his hands

When he looked she was grey and cold

The scarlet all but gone from her strands

* * *

It would be his own death to see her this way

He'd never wanted this

But the universe wasn't in the habit of asking

And he'd never actually deserved her kiss

* * *

Pools of rain, pools of blood

She lay in both alone

He would join her soon enough, he vowed

The promise red and hot as brimstone

* * *

Black holes are created by supernovae

Such a brilliant star was his love

When she was gone he died at his core

Just as dark as the heavens above

* * *

The site was inexplicably flowered

And friends would often come to call

To see the ever-tear-stained monument

Of Erza Scarlet and her beloved Jellal


	6. Midnight

_**Author's Note: This... did not go how I'd planned. But that just happens sometimes.**_

* * *

The first time he heard it, Jellal thought he was dreaming but the second time his eyes fluttered open briefly in confusion. From his position on the pillow he glanced around and saw nothing but a dark bedroom. Erza's presence in the form of a dip in the mattress could be felt beside him and with those reassurances that all was well, he started to drift back to sleep.

A soft crunch and a moan brought him fully into wakefulness. Jellal rolled over and found his wife with a slice of key lime pie in her lap and a bag of pretzels in front of her on the bed. He watched as she reached for another pretzel, dipped it into the green pie filling, and smiled lovingly at it before popping the pretzel into her mouth.

"Erza," he mumbled groggily. "What are you doing? What time is it?"

"Just after midnight. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." She pulled another pretzel from the bag and scraped the last of the pie filling from the crust. "I just woke up a while ago and was _starving_."

"And you thought pie and pretzels in bed was the answer?" Jellal sat up and rubbed his eyes. Erza stared at him blankly and licked a bit of green off her finger.

"Well, pie or cake is generally the answer to most things, Jellal." She reached over to the side table where the remainder of the pie sat in its tin. The empty piece of crust was exchanged for a new slice that Erza pulled into her lap. "The pretzels and bed were just a bonus."

"Erza," he began cautiously. Confronting her about her newly acquired eating habits didn't always end well. "I wish you wouldn't eat in bed."

"Why?" She asked around a mouthful of pie filling and pretzels.

"Do you need a reason beyond crumbs in the sheets?" Erza didn't reply. She only reached for another pretzel. Jellal grabbed the bag and folded it closed. "Ants, Erza. This is how we get ants."

"People don't get ants in the bed, Jellal."

"Not if they know better than to make a food mess where they sleep." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and held out his hand for the pie tin. "I'll go down and sit with you while you finish if you want, but _please_ don't eat pie and pretzels in bed."

Erza frowned but handed over the pie. "You can be a real grouch in the middle of the night, you know that?"

"I'd rather be a grouch than covered in ant bites," he replied on his way out the door. When he returned Erza was under the sheets and facing the window. An early morning trip to the bakery would be in order once the sun rose.

Once again, Jellal stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. The edges of his mind began to grow fuzzy with sleep but just before he dozed off, a hand slid over his waist.

"Jellal," Erza whispered.

"What?" he murmured into his pillow only half aware of her speaking.

"I can't sleep." She pressed her body against his back, the round shape of her belly nudging him. When he didn't respond right away, Erza tugged on his shoulder and rolled him over. "Hey, Jellal, wake up."

"Hm?" Erza was leaning over him. "What is it?" She smiled and lifted herself onto his hips. Her intentions were clear when she reached into his shorts. "Really? Now?"

"Yes, now. You took away my snack so now you have to make me tired again."

"Those two things aren't related." Jellal said raising his body up so she could undress him.

"Sorry, I don't make the rules." She grinned up at him and made to take him into her mouth but paused mid-way down. Erza frowned and sat back.

"What is it?"

"I can't…" She exhaled a shaky breath. "I can't bend like that." Without warning she wiped at a tear and gazed at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I can't even do _this_ right."

Jellal felt like he was stuck on Erza's emotional roller coaster and this was the steepest dive yet. He sat up quickly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Erza –"

She hid her face in his chest and sobbed. "I just wanted a snack and you were right about the crumbs but now I can't sleep and I thought I'd maybe take the edge off but I'm such a whale that I can't even get down to –"

"Okay, listen," he couldn't bear to let her finish. Erza pulled back and wiped her tears on the sheet. "I shouldn't have taken your pie. I'm sorry about that. You can have pie in bed all you want, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled. "I'm sorry for being too big for, well, anything."

"You're pregnant, Erza. You don't have to apologize to me for being... of an irregular size." Language was _so_ important when she was emotionally distraught. "That's why we brought the striped chair from the hallway up here, remember?"

Erza glanced at the padded chair on the opposite wall. "I'd forgotten." She bit her trembling lip. "I can't remember anything lately!"

"No, no! This is my fault! _I'm_ the one who didn't remember, okay?" He was scrambling. If she started sobbing again, he'd have to retrieve the pie. Ants or not. Jellal's hand slid from the back of her neck and into her hair. He tugged his fingers through the mass of it while she worked through her feelings – there were so many feelings now days.

"Jellal," Erza whispered.

"What is it?"

"I'm tired now."

"Alright," he chuckled and kissed her temple.

Erza lay facing the window and Jellal curled into her from behind. His hand came to rest on the swell of their child that grew inside of her. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and tried his best to ignore the pretzel crumbs that poked at his arm. He'd have to wash the sheets in the morning… after purchasing a new pie.

Several minutes passed before Jellal realized he'd have to add another thing to his morning checklist. The striped chair was one way to get around her current size but standing sex in the shower was his favorite.


	7. Handprints

Erza's teeth sank into his shoulder and Jellal groaned. The shower spray beat on his back and the soap suds made it difficult for him to keep hold of Erza's thighs. She had a tight grip around his hips, though, and in the interest of saving time he didn't want to rearrange their position. He grasped her leg as well as he could and thrust into her again. She was breathing heavily and, if the way her muscles fluttered around him were any way to judge, he thought her close to finishing. In all honesty, Jellal never really needed more than five minutes of solid fucking to get off. Erza was absolute perfection and he wasn't ashamed to admit he had a hair-trigger with her.

Unlike himself, however, Erza required some effort. Despite the fact that she'd accepted her love for him long before he'd done the same, she still had a hard time letting _all_ her walls down. Erza was also a woman prone to over thinking certain things. She often had big ideas for bedroom activities and gave little thought to implementation. It wasn't until a very... _unfortunate_ incident with a pair of borrowed handcuffs that she'd been willing to let go of some of her kinkier ideas. Jellal didn't mind Erza's attempts at creativity, but he also didn't mind taking the time to show her that dime-store erotic novels were hardly the bright-line rule when it came to thoroughly enjoyable sex. Eventually he'd driven his point home.

On this particular morning Jellal was already running late and the other occupant of their house would be up and about very soon – if not already.

"I want you," Jellal rasped in Erza's ear. "To touch yourself."

"Hm?" Erza's eyes opened lazily and she blinked. Jellal grinned and squeezed her thighs to emphasize his inability to touch her himself. When she finally took his meaning and slid one hand from around his shoulders down between their bodies, Jellal moved his lips to her neck. Erza had a weakness for kisses there.

She was mumbling words he couldn't quite catch but her legs trembled and her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

"Jellal," Erza whispered. Before she could finish her sentence he leaned all his weight into her and, in a final show of strength, hoisted her a few inches to gain the best access. "Oh, my god!" She managed with a strangled gasp. "Right there!"

Her fingers were furiously pulling her over the edge of her climax. When Jellal heard her ragged breaths and felt the wild clenching he couldn't have been more relieved. He didn't even consider pulling out – consequences be damned.

Erza's back slid down the tiled wall of the shower and she looped her arms around his neck just before her feet hit the ground. Jellal kissed her with a languor he knew he didn't have time for. When he pulled back he felt a surge of chauvinistic pride in the dazed expression she wore.

"Good morning," he said softly, kissing her again.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile. "I -"

 _"Mommy!"_ a voice interrupted from the bedroom. "Mommy, I need help... mommy?" The bathroom doorknob jiggled experimentally. "Mommy, are you in there?"

Erza sighed and let her head fall forward onto Jellal's shoulder. "Duty calls," she teased, kissing the bite mark she'd left earlier. "I'll let you clean up." She left him alone in the shower and wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

"I'll be out in a bit," Jellal called after her. He really _did_ need to hurry. The council would only wait so long before beginning without him – Chairman or not. He heard Erza open the bathroom door to greet their son.

"Well, good morn-" Erza paused and fumbled for words. "Oh, my. Come with me, little one." The bathroom was silent once more and Jellal did not want to think about what kind of mess waited beyond the door. He felt a little guilty for being relieved it would have to be Erza's problem and not his.

Jellal dressed as quickly as possible, trying not to notice the clock on the wall. He was _painfully_ late. By the time he made it down to the kitchen he was wondering if it had been too ambitious to squeeze in a quickie in the shower. Not that he regretted it at all.

Mother and child were seated at the kitchen table with an array of finger paints. Several sheets of paper were strewn across the tabletop and were covered in the most garish designs.

"Daddy!" his son exclaimed jumping up from the chair and reaching for him with paint splattered hands.

"Oh, no you don't." Erza grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back into the chair. "Daddy is very late this morning. You can jump on him when he comes home." The little boy giggled but remained in the seat. "After you wash your hands, of course."

Jellal grabbed his cloak and turned back to the table. He carefully leaned over to kiss his son's hair and ruffle the deep blue tuft of hair that reminded him of his own. "Take it easy on your mom today, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" The boy gazed up at him with a face that Jellal still had trouble wrapping his mind around. His life had swung from one extreme to another in a matter of a few years and every single day he appreciated it even more.

Erza waited for him in the small entry way. She still wore her bathrobe and he weighed the temptation of reaching inside of it against the angry faces of his fellow council members. Responsibility won out and Jellal swiftly kissed his wife goodbye. Erza, however, had no problems wrapping her arm around his waist and settling her hand over the right side of his ass.

 _"You,"_ he said with a final grin. "Are trouble." Erza only winked at him and kissed his nose.

"Have fun with the council. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

As expected, he ended up on the receiving end of more than a couple irritated glares. The formal meeting went quickly and before long Jellal found himself wading through the typical amount of council business that fell under his personal jurisdiction. The small crowd of aides and representatives following him around begging for seals and signatures wasn't abnormal but today Jellal found the air of awkward hesitancy amongst them to be insufferable. All afternoon they eyed him with a trepidatious incredulity that grated on his nerves.

Twilight finally settled over the city and Jellal opted out of his cloak for the walk back home. The night was pleasant and he needed the air flow.

"Well don't you look dapper this evening, Chairman Fernandes," Laxus said as he fell into step beside him.

"Laxus," Jellal muttered.

"I don't see why you're not in a better mood." His friend said nudging him with an elbow.

"I have no idea what you mean. Today was exhausting."

"That's because you made the mistake of letting them put you in charge. Beginner's mistake, Fernandes."

"Somebody had to do it."

"Even so it's obvious at least one part of your day went okay." Laxus was laughing again and Jellal's last string of tolerance snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've got a bright red handprint on your ass."

 _"What?!"_ Jellal frantically twisted to try and get a look at his rear. Laxus left him grasping at the fabric of his pants. Some friend he was!

No wonder everyone had been looking at him strangely! They probably thought him absentminded at best, and an adulterer at worst. He'd need to have a _serious_ talk with his wife about red finger paint and the importance of handwashing.


End file.
